escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Raven Boys: La profecía del cuervo
The Raven Boys: La profecía del cuervo es una serie de cuatro novelas de fantasía contemporáneas escritas por la autora estadounidense Maggie Stiefvater. La primera novela, The Raven Boys, fue publicada por Scholastic en 2012, y el libro final, The Raven King, se publicó el 26 de abril de 2016. Sinopsis Los Chicos de Cuervo (The Raven Boys) The Raven Cycle sigue la historia de Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III, Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch y Noah Czerny mientras intentan encontrar al rey galés durmiente Glendower. La historia comienza en The Raven Boys con una introducción a Blue y sus familiares psíquicos. Blue acompaña a Neeve, su media tía, a un reloj fantasma donde Neeve ve a los espíritus de las personas en Henrietta, Virginia, que morirán el próximo año. Al ver el espíritu de un niño llamado Gansey, Neeve le dice que ella lo amará o lo matará. Más tarde, Blue se encuentra con Gansey, Adam, Ronan y Noah mientras trabaja en un restaurante. Ella se entera de su búsqueda y, a pesar de una mala introducción, se une a ellos para encontrar a Glendower. Descubren un bosque llamado Cabeswater que existe fuera del tiempo y les habla en latín. Adam sacrifica su libre albedrío para convertirse en manos y ojos de Cabeswater y Ronan revela que puede sacar cosas de sus sueños. Los Saqueadores de Sueños (The Dream Thieves) El segundo libro en la saga, Los Saqueadores de Sueños, se centra en la la habilidad de Ronan de sacar cosas de sus sueños. Un sicario llamado el Hombre Gris llega a Henrietta bajo los órdenes de un hombre llamado Greenmantle buscando algo llamado el Greywaren, el cual es el nombre que Cabeswater repetidamente llama Ronan. Esto revela que el padre de Ronan soñó casi todo de la niñez de Ronan, incluyendo la madre de Ronan. Cabeswater desaparece, y otro adolescente llamó Kavinsky revela que puede sacar cosas fuera de sus sueños también. Con ambos chicos que toman cosas fuera de sus sueños, están acentuando la energía de Cabeswater, por lo que desapareció. La madre de Blue y el Hombre Gris se enamoran, pero el Hombre Gris tiene que huir de Henrietta y dice que robó el Greywaren para que Ronan esté a salvo de Greenmantle. Adam devuelve la energía a la línea ley, devolviendo Cabeswater, y Ronan usa uno de sus terrores nocturnos para luchar contra Kavinsky y su dragón de fuego, y finalmente termina con la vida de Kavinsky. El hombre gris se enfrenta a su hermano y lo mata. Ronan sueña con un nuevo testamento para poder volver con su madre dormida, y Blue descubre que su madre se fue con una nota que dice que está bajo tierra. Lirio azul, el lirio Azul En el tercer libro de la serie, Blue Lily, Lily Blue, Persephone, un psíquico que vive con Blue, ayuda a Adam a aprender cómo arreglar las líneas de ley de la manera que Cabeswater ha pedido. Calla, otra psíquica, intenta contactar a Maura con sus habilidades pero se conecta con otra cosa. Maura se pasea por una cueva en busca de Artemus, el padre biológico de Blue, y se topa con un reflejo en el lago. Gansey, Blue, Adam y Ronan entran en una cueva en Cabeswater en un intento por encontrar a Maura, pero se quedan cortos, encontrando en su lugar una cueva de la que salen los cuervos. El viejo mentor de Gansey, el profesor Malory y su perro de servicio, vienen de Inglaterra y los niños tienen un nuevo maestro de latín, Colin Greenmantle. Blue y Gansey encuentran otra cueva en el patio trasero de un hombre llamado Jesse Dittley, que era uno de los espíritus que Neeve vio en el cementerio, y en un viaje de regreso encuentran a una mujer llamada Gwenllian, la hija de Glendower. Persephone muere en un intento de encontrar a Maura, y Adam y Ronan chantajean a Colin Greenmantle para que se vaya. La esposa de Greenmantle, Piper, contrata matones y va a la cueva de Jesse Dittley, donde mata a Dittley, captura al Hombre Gris y entra en la cueva. Los adolescentes regresan a la cueva de Cabeswater, donde encuentran esqueletos de animales que despiertan colectivamente, y Blue y Ronan encuentran un lago mágico. El azul cruza el lago y encuentra a Maura y Artemus. Piper entra con el Hombre Gris y uno de sus matones. Blue, Artemus, Maura y el Hombre Gris escapan, dejando a Piper y al gamberro en la cueva derrumbada, donde Neeve encuentra a Piper, que despierta a una criatura misteriosa. El Rey Cuervo (The Raven King) La cuarta y última instalación de The Raven Cycle se titula The Raven King. Gansey, Adam, Ronan, Noah y Blue continúan su búsqueda para encontrar al rey galés Glendower. Mientras Piper despierta al tercer durmiente, un demonio con el poder de "deshacer", los niños y Blue compiten para salvar a Cabeswater Contexto Gran parte de la historia tiene lugar en la ciudad ficticia de Henrietta, Virginia, que se encuentra directamente sobre una poderosa línea de ley. Adam, Ronan, Blue, Noah y Gansey vuelven repetidamente al misterioso Cabeswater, un bosque que existe en su tiempo y que habla al grupo en latín. Adam, Ronan y Gansey asisten a la escuela en la Academia Aglionby, una escuela para varones muy cara. El hogar de la infancia de Ronan se llama The Barns, y es donde descubre que su madre es una de las creaciones de los sueños de su padre. 300 Fox Way es el hogar de Blue y la multitud de mujeres psíquicas en Henrietta. Monmouth Manufacturing es el almacén abandonado y destripado en el que viven Gansey, Ronan y Noah, así como el lugar donde Malory y su perro de servicio permanecen durante su visita. Parte de la historia tiene lugar en las cuevas que se encuentran debajo de Cabeswater, donde supuestamente está durmiendo Glendower. Personajes importantes Blue Sargent Blue Sargent es hija de un psíquico llamado Maura, y vive con ella y otras mujeres psíquicas en su hogar, 300 Fox Way. A pesar de no tener habilidades psíquicas propias, Blue puede amplificar la energía de otros psíquicos y seres sobrenaturales. Ella trabaja en un restaurante llamado Nino's y desea desesperadamente viajar por el mundo y ayudar a otros. Las mujeres psíquicas que viven con ella le han dicho que si alguna vez besa a su verdadero amor, él morirá. Maura Sargent Maura es la madre psíquica de Blue y por lo general usa las cartas del Tarot para hacer sus lecturas. Ella usualmente usa sus pantalones vaqueros rotos, y tiene una inclinación por andar descalza. Ella se enamora del Hombre Gris y luego desaparece bajo tierra, supuestamente en busca de Artemus, el padre biológico de Blue. Richard "Dick" Campbell Gansey III Llamado Gansey por sus amigos, Richard Campbell Gansey III es un estudiante de Aglionby que ha estado en un viaje para encontrar al rey galés durmiente Glendower que cree que le salvó la vida siete años antes. La alergia de Gansey a las picaduras de abejas causó que muriera hace siete años a causa de una picadura de avispa, pero fue salvado por Glendower. Gansey conduce un Camaro naranja llamado el Cerdo. Adam Parrish Adam Parrish es un estudiante de Aglionby que lucha financieramente, pero no quiere la compasión de Gansey. Al comienzo de la historia, él vive con su madre y su padre abusivo en un remolque, pero más tarde se defiende presionando los cargos contra su padre y se muda a un apartamento sobre la iglesia de Santa Inés. Sacrificó su libre albedrío a Cabeswater, prometiendo reparar las líneas luminosas y ayudar a restaurar Cabeswater. A partir de "The Raven King", está en una relación con Ronan Lynch. Adán está sordo en su oreja izquierda. Ronan Lynch Ronan Lynch es descrito como "peligroso como un tiburón y casi amigable". Maggie Stiefvater|url=http://maggiestiefvater.com/the-raven-boys/|website=Maggie Stiefvater|accessdate=20 de septiembre de 2015}} Cabeswater lo llama el Greywaren, que se revela como una persona que puede sacar cosas de sus sueños. Ronan usa esta habilidad para tratar de ayudar a despertar a su madre y al ganado del hogar de su infancia, todo lo cual son cosas que Niall Lynch sacó de sus propios sueños. Ayuda a Adam a crear pruebas falsas contra Greenmantle para chantajearlo y dejar a Henrietta. A partir de "The Raven King", está en una relación con Adam Parrish. Noah Czerny Noah Czerny estudiaba en Aglionby, pero Barrington Whelk, el antiguo profesor de latín, lo utilizó como sacrificio en un intento fallido de despertar las líneas de ley. Depende de la energía de las líneas ley o Blue Sargent para mantenerse sustancioso. En el transcurso de la serie, se revela que su espíritu está decayendo y que necesita más energía para parecer normal. Colin Greenmantle Colin Greenmantle es un coleccionista de artefactos misteriosos y el empleador del Hombre Gris. Envió al Hombre Gris a matar al padre de Ronan Lynch y luego envía al Hombre Gris a buscar al Greywaren. Él viene a Henrietta bajo el disfraz de la nueva maestra de latín de Aglionby para que pueda encontrar al propio Greywaren después de que el Hombre Gris lo traicione. Deja a Henrietta y regresa a Boston, dejando a su esposa Piper sola en la cueva de Jesse Dittley. El Hombre Gris (Sr. Gris) The Gray Man is a hit-man hired by Greenmantle initially to steal something called the Greywaren. While in Henrietta, he takes a liking to the town and falls in love with Blue's mother Maura, who likes him back. He leaves Henrietta to protect Ronan, but returns when he discovers that Greenmantle came back. He enjoys Anglo-Saxon poetry and recites poems from memory occasionally throughout the story. Glendower Glendower es el rey galés que supuestamente salvó la vida de Gansey siete años antes de que la historia tenga lugar. A lo largo de la historia, los personajes hablan y refieren a Glendower, aunque no interactúen directamente con él. Si los adolescentes encuentran a Glendower y lo despiertan, creen que les concederá un favor. Otros personajes El Psychics En 300 Fox Way, una gran cantidad de psíquicos entran en juego, incluidos Orla, Neeve, Persephone, Calla y Jimi. Todas estas mujeres usan sus habilidades para ayudar al grupo de adolescentes a encontrar su camino a Glendower, así como a usar sus habilidades para ganarse la vida. Artemus Uno de los seguidores de Glendower y el padre biológico de Blue. Blue nunca lo había conocido hasta que lo encontró y lo rescató de la cueva debajo de Cabeswater. En 300 Fox Way, se encierra en un armario porque le tiene miedo a Gwenllian. Gwenllian Gwenllian es la hija de Glendower y se descubre boca abajo en un ataúd de piedra en la cueva de Jesse Dittley. Ella continuamente habla en acertijos y canta al azar. Ella y Blue se parecen en que no tienen habilidades psíquicas normales, sino que reflejan otras habilidades. Henry Cheng Un estudiante de ascendencia coreana y china de Aglionby que es amigo de Gansey y más tarde se hace amigo de Blue. Ve a Blue y Gansey cuando están en un viaje nocturno juntos. Más tarde, él y Blue planean un viaje a Venezuela. Joseph Kavinsky Conocido como Kavinsky, tiene el mismo poder que Ronan para sacar cosas de sus sueños. Él usa esta habilidad para robar sus sueños, mientras que Ronan pide cosas. A Kavinsky le gusta competir con Ronan y tiene un campo lleno de réplicas del mismo auto. Él usa su habilidad para sus propios propósitos egoístas y finalmente muere a causa de un dragón de fuego que tomó de un sueño. Jesse Dittley Un personaje secundario, el nombre de Jesse Dittley está en la lista de personas que Neeve vio al principio de la historia en el cementerio que indica su muerte dentro de doce meses. Más tarde, Blue y Gansey se encuentran con él y lo convencen de que les permita explorar su cueva, aunque Dittley les dice que su familia está maldita por eso. En la cueva, encuentran a Gwenllian, y luego Dittley revela que extrañas criaturas han estado saliendo de la cueva, a veces entrando a la casa. Piper Greenmantle lo mata para entrar en la cueva. Piper Greenmantle La esposa de Colin Greenmantle, primero parece ser una mujer que simplemente quiere ser entretenida. Cuando Colin la traslada a Henrietta, se interesa por los psíquicos y las cartas del Tarot y, finalmente, decide salir a buscar lo que vinieron a Henrietta. Ella misma contrata a dos matones y mata a Jesse Dittley, entrando en su cueva. Después de un derrumbe, ella se despierta y entra en una habitación donde una misteriosa criatura no humana está en una tumba y le dice que se despierte. Adaptación a televisión El 10 de abril de 2017, se anunció que se está produciendo una adaptación televisiva de la serie, con Catherine Hardwicke adjunta para dirigir y producir, y Andrew Miller como su showrunner y será distribuido por Warner Bros. Domestic Television. Referencias Categoría:Series de novelas fantásticas Categoría:Wikipedia:Páginas con traducciones sin revisar